warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 Society Blanks ~ For Approval Again, these aren't mine but we do have full permission from the artist to use them. I suck at tweaking things so hope this goes well-ish :P They look kinda angry, (they look scary!) maybe tweak the line above the eye? Also, right at the end of the muzzle (or front?) it looks a little flat, add some curve to it? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Shrink them, too, they're too big I'm sorry I'm not seeing any changes. 02:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm on that same boat, Stealth. Also, guess what? Food got stuck on the element of our dishwasher and now the house smells like smoke! Yay... Like seriously we noticed a burning smell so told my brother to open the dishwasher and check to see if maybe a dish fell and he said "Huh. That's a big puff of smoke." yeah. Somehow the smoke alarms didn't go off... Reuploaded Right so, the first time, I did remove about 50% of the eye line, but since that didn't seem to work, I removed all of it. I rounded the muzzle and the back of the head slightly on both, too. Yeah that's what happens w/ resizing, I always had Stealth do it for me. :For resizing; someone else might have to do that. The artist who designed these blanks didn't do them in dense enough of pixels.... so when I shrunk them, they were completely a shot blurry outline of a cat. :Worst case, I promise I'll do it at the very end, once all other tweaks are complete. I did attempt to, but after a half hour of trying to fix it I decided to just do it at the end. besides, they aren't too terribly large imo I can shrink them for you. It'll take me some time, but I can shrink them. I'll also fix anything other problems I find, if you like. (I kinda have to fix some anyway, the shrinking process takes away some pixels ><) 06:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Please do^^ But for other problems, try to do anything too majorly major to the pose and whatnot. Alright, and uh, did you say not or do? 00:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, totally go shrink them^^ But not too many tweaks to the pose, persay, because I know that's what Ferk was proud of. Alrighty I'll do that. The image might look worse for a bit so when you get it you probably want to do some tweaks. 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Have you had a go at it? 02:16, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry sorry; GIMP has been acting strange. I'll upload both for sure later today^ Reuploaded so I guess the reason GIMP was weird is because I forgot to update the version :P Long up first, and I'll fix the overly defined front paw next upload. Took awhile since it wouldn't let me use your shrunk version, Stealth, so I had to do it the long ways Good work! Make sure the pixels are two pixels thick (except the fur line going into the body, that's fine). 00:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded thanks^^ I'll put up the other one as soon as I can - by Friday for sure - exams are killing my life. Luckily, my WW image is yet again dead as a rock so it leaves more time. Reuploaded shrunk short-furred and oh my god that took forever They still look angry. I mean, is that really a bad thing? I can say they're not very nice cats as adults, in general, so perhaps it's better that way. Well, maybe make it a little less obvious, because it draws my attention too much. (Maybe get rid of the lines poking out away from the eye) also, the short-furred's back looks really squiggly I'm surprisingly loving it XD 21:59, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded There we go! The eyes don't really match each other, can you go with the long-furred's eyes? 21:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The muzzle is looking a little flat again. 00:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded probably the best I can do for that, unless I change the whole mouth... muzzle still looks a little funny. 22:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Some parts on the long-furred should be two pixels long (like the bottom of the front paws) can you make sure it's two pixels long? I don't think you need to worry about the fur lines though. They do seem to need thickening a little... maybe make sure they are connected on top, below, or on sides instead of diagonal. I'll give you an example of this if you want. 20:50, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reploaded Think I got what you mean^^ My layer was obscuring the pixels on the bottom paws, so I fixed that, then went and added connectors to most fur pixels. The lineart on the legs (where it's long-furred) needs to be double pixeled. Reuploaded That's as thick as I'll make it; the blank isn't physically big enough for me to make the fur lines bigger without them overlapping and ruining the shape. Nope that's good. Can you make it the same for other parts? I'm seeing it on other parts, like the tail, chest and other front leg. 21:19, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded ohno the fur lines are running together >< almost accidentally connected a few on the tail.... The short-fur's back still seems uneven and squiggly. 21:00, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded I'm literally.... not seeing how it's squiggly? I've checked and double checked that each pixel transition down is only by one pixel, filled in on the edges. It's gotta slope downward, so it's not horizontally straight. I see what she means. Try arching the back just a bit. still working? Reuploaded Last I checked, I still have a week to upload things once asked by a lead? Besides that, arched slightly. I tried to do it more, but the cat began to look like it had literal turtleshell :/ It was 5 days and I was getting impatient :/ have to work on patience... anywho, it still doesn't work right, but idk how you'd fix it. >poke< snout looks a little funny. Maybe like at other images that are side on? 22:59, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 20:46, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I realize that most people will probably disagree, but I got a few tips from others and yes, I did look at the other images. I mostly reverted the muzzles back to the way the original artist had them. If there's a problem with them being "not round" or "too sharp" then I'll remind people that these are just as round as WW's set and rounder than the deputy blanks approved for this wiki. Reuploaded via email Alright the lineart doesn't seem like complete 2 pixels overall (especially the back and tail). Also, this is me nitpicking but are you able to give the back claws the same thickness as the front claws? If not, that's fine. 23:38, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded All the claws are only one black pixel thick, so idk what I can do to that with the paws, since they're tiny as is. The tail still looks like it needs to be two pixels thick. 22:13, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Fiddled with the longhaired only. The shorthaired is two pixels all the way - unless you want me to get rid of the transitions, which would make it half one-pixeled and yes I did try that but it looked awful Okay I had a closer look. It's the tail is bumpy more than anything, but I did spot some non-double pixel thick lines. Do you want me to work on it? I'm pretty good at spotting them and taking care of them. 09:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Smoothing; and I do want to do this myself, sorry. Okay take a good look around very closely at the lineart. Get all non-double lines (except the lines going into the body that shows the long fur) and I've noticed some faded pixels too. 21:55, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Here for things that are meant to be one-pixeled: facial stuff, --> ear line, claws, and most of the lines (shoulder, end of leg lines) are tapered by a pixel or two, to avoid blockiness. Where the tail just connects to the body at the bottom line, it looks a little funny. I think it's just a weird straight line then becomes the turn that is the tail. Can you fix this? 22:44, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Expanded it on both to circumvent the awkwardness. It's just like what WW's MC blanks have - a tiny line to separate the tail and the body by a bit. Okay I'm not talking about that I'm talking about a straight line just above it. Do you need a redline? 04:51, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Is that it? If not, a redline marking the line would help Society Trainee Blanks ~ For Approval And here we see a living example of how bad I am at lineart :P Long-furred will be put up after this is better I recommend with the lineart lines, make them two pixels thick and stay constant with that. Make sure they all stay pure black too. The tail seems overly long, shorten it? 01:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Smooth out legs, define the chin, and round the knee/ front paws more Oh and the < eye coul use smoothing, too. Reuploaded tail still looks pretty long. 21:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The knee stil needs to be rounded Reuploaded Which knee, exactly? And, I don't want to bend them too much, because then, realistically, a cat wouldn't be sitting upright with too bent of paws. No I see the problem. Warriorcat thinks the bottom line is part of the foot, but it's actually the knee. The knee should be bent around the centre, not the bottom. You need two seperate lines to represent the paw and the knee (then stick them together :P) I can give a redline if you want (I am so tired >< can't wait until school finishes. Two more days to go!) 09:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A redline would be great, if you could^ Right, red is the changes, green is what you get rid off. Basically move the knee back and bend it. I've also noticed a lot of faded pixels. Can you get those? 21:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Give everything a once-over in smoothing, and there are a few things wrong w/ this i can't rly explain, so ima make a redline okay, same as Stealth's above, red is changes, green should be gotten rid of. ill probs need to see it in black, it may not look as good as i think it does. Reuploaded followed it almost exactly^^ Though, one part that you removed was supposed to be a back paw, but I guess it looked odd anyhow Is this the long-furred or short-furred? It doesn't look skinny enough to be a short-furred, but there's no distinguishable fur. 00:50, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Meant to be short-furred^^ I did base it off a long-furred cat, but, the warrior blanks were based off a fluffy cat too so... Yes but with the warrior blanks I actually did the long-furred first. Also, I'm not how I'm liking the chin (told you I'd need to see it in black) though I want a second opinion before I tell you to change anything Could you try to smooth down everything? Could you perhaps tell me any specific spots to smooth it down? Other than a select few spots, I can't smooth it really.... Otherwise, it's just gonna be unnaturally round. Chin does look strange... for a short-furred anyway. This really does look like a long-furred. There's some parts (like the neck on the --> side, all way the down the connecting leg) that needs smoothing down and also some blurred parts which all should be solid. 22:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Nah, gave up on that one.... It was so hard to tweak I just grabbed a different ref pic and so here goes. Sorry that I had to swap it, but idek it just wasn't working before.. Well, it's certainly short-haired. The line in > ear, move it > way more, the > eye looks a bit wonky, fix that best you can, and they seem a bit large--see about making them roughly the size of hte apprentice blanks. one more thing, is it just me or is the outline 3 px thick instead of 2? S'pose that's not too ''bad--the deputy poses were 3 px thick due to miscommunication and I was too lazy to fix them again :P '''Reuploaded' I'm betting pixelation is killing this but w/e I can always tweak that later Smooth out the back a bit and move the line in the > ear towards the > edge of the ear Reuploaded Smooth out the bottom of the back more and move the line in the ear again--really close to the edge. Reuploaded I'll have to get you a redline for the > eye because it looks funny but I can't describe how to fix it :/ The front leg is in front of the knee, right? because atm it looks like the knee is squished. if you widen the leg just a few pixels that might help Reuploaded here, the eye looks better (w/o the shape even being changed) and I figured out what was wrong w/ the leg and knee: the leg followed the knee a bit too closely while not exactly making it look weird. This makes the leg only slightly fatter and the knee doesn't look squished :) Reuploaded If you go down from the head on the > side, a line goes into the body, and it looks weird. Could you make that one, smooth, fluent line? Reuploaded I don't think the shoulder needs to be so defined. 22:59, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded that's about the best I can do without completely restructuring the front No I mean you can remove some of the lines, like what they did for the Warriors wiki StarClan cat. 20:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded That's better! Can you remove a little of the line that shows the tail curling, the --> side. 22:14, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Remove a little more of that line. 22:46, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded That + re-cropping the image a bit. Also had to shift the tail to avoid the middle part from getting really wide Okay on that left side of the middle part, make it a little more round. The line is too straight. Also, you want me to do the same for these pictures as for the above? 09:27, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Sorry, but no thanks. Even if it takes several more months which it probably will I want to be the one who can say I did these on my own. Alright do the same as above. Also, the front paws look a little flat at the bottom (I know it's meant to be but it's too flat) 21:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Everything is two-pixeled save for the eyes, whiskers, facial stuff (I mean, I could do two-pixeled but that'd look awful), claws, line on the --> ear (based from WW, the ear lines aren't as thick), and the line also has one pixel missing at the edge of the <-- inner tail line, for tapering (otherwise it shows up as a square)... I added a few more transitions, but all that did was make it three-pixeled. Make the paws a little less flat. 22:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The tail-tip looks a little funny. 23:06, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Okay right now the tail looks like it's the same size the whole way. Make the closer part a little bigger so it looks a little closer to us. 04:52, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Springleap(K) ~ For Approval The stripes on the belly disappears a little, on the <-- side. I think it's over smudged but if you added highlights that could be it. 04:55, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Probably the highlights. The apprentice had them, but I took them off cause I was too lazy to mess with the stripes The shading is a little too dark I think. Lighten it a little? 21:58, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Hailkit (K) ~ For Evaluation My first one! Comments? 14:19, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh my gosh so cute! Lighten the black a little. Also, I know black-and-white cat shading is hard to do but maybe you can put the white spots above the shading layer then add extra shading above it? It's just too dark now. 22:01, January 21, 2017 (UTC) 'Redone ' 00:44, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Flowerblossom(Q) ~ For Approval last of her set. the chest isn't visible on this blank, hence the lack of white there